Before we say goodbye
by scoob2222
Summary: Veronica and Weevil say goodbye before he goes to jail.


The first time she kisses Eli Navarro he is in a cell in the Neptune Police Station. Sheriff Brainless is waiting right outside to cart him off to the minim security correctional facility an hour away where he will spend the next 12 months of his life. Maybe less if he behaves, but Cliff didn't look hopeful.

The Sheriff had refused to let her see him at first and she'd gently reminded him that since his complete incompetence in every aspect of his job had led her to finding out the Beaver was the killer and turned her into something of a celebrity he might not want to piss her off.

He's sitting in the cell, head down, looking like a beaten up dog trying to get back in its master's good graces. She hates the look. Eli has always seemed bigger than life to her. And while she knows that nothing is fair, especially in Neptune she still can't help but think it's unfair that Aaron Echolls walked out of his trial a free man, while Eli is going be labeled a convict, and to most, a killer, for the rest of his life.

"Hey," she says as she walks up to the cell.

He looks up, she can see the surprise on his face, "How'd you get in here?"

She tries to look mysterious, "I have my ways," it's meant to lighten the mood, but that's pretty much impossible.

"So you came to see them cart me off, huh?"

She looks up at him, into his pained expression and the question escapes before she can stop it, "Are you scared?"

He shakes his head, all tough veneer again, "Nah, besides it's only a year, less if I'm a good boy. And you know how good I can be, right V?" he leers, but even that he can't pull off.

Both are silent for a moment. The severity of what is happening is too much for both of them and neither can bring their usual banter. She's not sure how they operate without it.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother."

He looks away; she knows his eyes are tearing, so she looks away too, "Yeah, well, maybe its better that she went before she saw them throw me away."

"Weevil…."

"My sister said you came to the funeral. She said you stayed the whole time, helped out at the house. I, uh, I just wanted to say thanks for that."

"No, problem, I thought your grandmother was an amazing woman. Besides, that's what fiends do, right?"

"Friends, V? Are we friends?"

She's hurt by the question and she knows it must show in her eyes, "Of course we are. I mean, I know we don't braid each other's hair or anything, but," she shrugs and smiles and he gives her a small smirk in return. It's the first time she's seen him do anything but scowl in so long. She almost forgot that infuriatingly gorgeous smirk of his.

"Then, can I ask you a favor? Since we're friends?"

"Anything," and she means it, she'll give him anything she possibly can.

"Could you check in on Anita and Ophelia every once and a while? They're all alone now. All my other brothers and sisters are married with kids, but Anita…" he stops, looks down as if he can't continue so she does, "Of course, I'll look in on them."

He nods his thanks and suddenly asks, "So when do you start school?"

"Monday."

"Good."

She opens her mouth to speak again, but Lamb interrupts, "You got two minutes," he tells them. He looks about as happy as she's ever seen him. Bastard.

She waits until Lamb leaves them again before coming closer to the bars, until she has too look up at him and her body is a hairs breath away from his.

"I'll, uh, I'll probably be crazy for the next few weeks with school, but once it calms down I'll come visit you."

"No," he cuts her off, "Don't do that Veronica."

"But..."

"I'm serious, if come there I won't see you, do don't bother, you understand?" his voice is harder edged now and for once in her life she doesn't argue.

"Okay," she says, 'If that's what you want, I won't visit, but I will write and I will expect a response." Her eyes are serious despite her attempt to sound light and fluffy.

He nods and she knows they probably have about thirty seconds left and she leans up, without even knowing what she is going to do and brushes her lips against his. She pulls away before he can respond. She's still so close she can feel his breath on her lips. His eyes are warm now and focused entirely on her. For the first time since she's gotten here she can see Eli in those eyes. She leans up again and he leans down, capturing her lips in an open-mouthed kiss. She always knew that Eli would kiss this way, like he's sure of every move, like he knows exactly what she wants, like he knows her body from the inside out already. It thrills her and she leans closer, feels his hands move down her body, his fingers dig into her hips. They are so lost in it, she forgets that there are bars separating them, but unfortunately she can't ignore the sound of Lamb's voice, "Time's up, Mars."

She breaks away from Eli fast, because she doesn't want Lamb to see any more of this moment than he already has. Eli is staring at her, breathing deeply, eyes full of lust, and pain, and something else she doesn't want to think about.

She moves forward again, brushes her hand against his, "I'll see you soon."

"12 months."

"Could be less, if you're good."

He smiles at her, really smiled, "V, I'm always good."


End file.
